Dieci
| gender = gender::Female | species = is a::Cyborg (member of::Number #N::10) | homeworld = | born = Winter 0063 (activated) Officially: born::0060StrikerS Sound Stage X Guide Book lists her "registered age" as 18 (half year older than Subaru Nakajima) at the time of Mariage Incident (0078). | relatives = Other Numbers Nakajima family (adopted) | affiliations = Jail Scaglietti (StrikerS) member of::TSAB, member of::N2R (post-''StrikerS'') member of::Special Duty Section 6 (Force) | occupation = Artillery Bombardment Rear Support (StrikerS) | qualify = | partner = | magic_system = magic system::Special (IS) | magic_rank = rank::A (body augmentation rank) | magic_color = magic color::OrangeIn a Force artwork, Dieci's magic (energy) color during a set-up is (mistakenly) depicted as vermillion. | device = Enormous Cannon | name_ja = ディエチ・ナカジマ | name_romaji = Diechi Nakajima | first = | voices = }} is a female Combat Cyborg first introduced in StrikerS. Name Dieci is named after the Italian for "ten". After the adoption by the Nakajimas, her name is officially changed to Dieci Nakajima. Personality Dieci is a taciturn person who usually does not express her feelings openly and even though she holds deep love for all her sisters, she usually hides it behind a mask of coldness and professionalism, especially when in front of Nove and the other younger sisters. She seems to be somewhat more comfortable in Quattro's presence, going as far as opening herself a little to her, although she sees the senior Number's habits as trivial. Dieci always carries out her orders, even if she might personally disapprove them, although this does not prevent her from having doubts and feeling sympathy towards who she considers "unrelated victims". In StrikerS Designated with the number "X" (10), Dieci entered Jail Scaglietti's service roughly at the same time as Sein and thus treat the Numbers I to VI as her seniors. In , Nanoha Takamachi captures her after subjecting her to an Excelion Buster. After the end of StrikerS, she was adopted by the Nakajimas along with Cinque, Nove, and Wendi. In ViVid Dieci makes minor appearances in along her sisters. During the 0079 Intermiddle Championship, she is the second of Einhard Stratos. In ViVid Strike! Dieci only appears briefly in a lunch gathering with her sisters, Teana Lanster, Einhard and Fuka Reventon in . In Force Dieci first appears briefly in , apparently a member of the newly-formed member of::Special Duty Section 6. Alternate continuities Portable Dieci only makes a brief cameo appearance in a flashback of Thoma and Lily in . Brave Duel Dieci Nakajima, re-designed as a girl studying elementary school (3rd-5th grade, approx. 8-10 years old) that does not appear in other continuities, is the third daughter of Genya Nakajima and Quint Nakajima. Powers Combat Cyborg Abilities * Equipment: Inherent Equipment::Enormous Cannon * Aerial Capacities: none * Inherent Skill: Inherent Skill::Heavy Barrel Barrier Jacket Dieci is seen with a Barrier Jacket since Sound Stage X. It appears to be a kind of standard Ground Force model without much personalisation. Gallery References Category:Characters